


Til The End of the World

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badasses Being Badasses, F/M, Fanmix, Implied Criminal Activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: A playlist for Jesse and TulipI couldn't get the covers to save for some reason. They are here: http://reiko-forrester.tumblr.com/post/153347807556/til-the-end-of-the-world-a-jessetulip-fanmix





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up with in between stories. Happy listening.

Off to the Races - Lana Del Rey:

My old man is a bad man  
But I can't deny the way he holds my hand  
And he grabs me, he has me by my heart

 

03 Bonnie and Clyde - Jay-Z ft Beyonce:

All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.

Criminal - Britney Spears:

He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun

 

Going to Town - Afghan Whigs:

When you say  
Now we got hell to pay  
Don't worry baby that's okay  
I know the boss

 

24 - Gin Wigmore:

It was always you  
You found a way to win me over  
Now this halo 'round my head  
Is hanging by a thread

 

Diet Mountain Dew - Lana Del Rey:

Let's take Jesus off the dashboard  
Got enough on His mind

 

Attack - 30 Seconds to Mars:

I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever  
It ended for both of us, faster than a-  
Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see

 

Bang Bang Bang - Dorothy:

Lay your head down  
Down, down  
Take my lovin' now  
Now, now  
My lips gonna make you die  
Die, die  
One kiss and you say goodbye  
Bye, bye

 

You Were the Devil - Nicole Atkins:

Lay down your love, he commanded  
And with those words I sealed the fate that was mine

 

Love Gun - Ceelo Green ft Lauren Bennett:

He's a hunter now I see  
Wonder how long he's been watching me

 

Monsters - The Pierces:

You and me against the world  
Like a little boy and girl

 

Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey:

But when you walked out that door  
A piece of me died  
Told you I wanted more, that's not what I had in mind  
Just want it like before  
We were dancing' all night  
Then they took you away, stole you out of my life

 

Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) - Nancy Sinatra:

Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play?"


End file.
